


【闻也/嘉也】暴风雨

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;闻也;温闻尔雅;嘉也
Kudos: 16





	【闻也/嘉也】暴风雨

1  
演唱会后台

“太犯规了”翟潇闻盯着手机屏幕喃喃自语。

“什么”“什么东西犯规”“你在看什么”化妆间不同方向同时响起好奇询问的声音。

“没什么”手机锁屏扣在桌上，抬头从镜子里打量了一下那人的反应，很好，没听见。

2  
经纪人刚把酒店房卡一字摆开，翟潇闻跨步上前随手抽了一张，转身回到刘也身边站定，动作一气呵成，没给其他人反应的时间。

双手抱胸靠着刘也，顶着其他人的目光淡淡开口“愣着干嘛？”  
剩下的话用眼神传达:有问题吗？

其他成员断断续续选择了房间，一行人陆续上车，演唱会消耗太多体力，车上很安静。

翟潇闻靠着车窗玻璃单手划动手机屏幕，光打在脸上，小表情一览无余。

刘也悄悄睁开眼睛偷瞄翟潇闻的表情，最终没能战胜好奇心，探着身子想去看看他在看什么有意思的。

被突然出现在身边的红毛吓了一跳，翟潇闻本能的抬头试图拉开距离，后脑勺磕在窗户玻璃上发出一声巨响。

“怎么了”“什么声音”

龇牙咧嘴的捂着后脑勺打圆场“没事，我手机掉地上了”

刘也慌着伸手去给他揉后脑勺，弯下腰注视眼前痛的五官都皱巴起来的人，轻声安慰“没事吧！我没想到会吓到你”

扭过头一瞬不瞬的盯着眼前略带抱歉的脸，睫毛在窗外快速闪过的灯光下投射出一小片阴影，平白给这张脸添了几分无辜。  
捏着手腕扯过后脑勺上的手，十指相扣，密不可分“没事”

翟潇闻笑起来的样子永远都是人畜无害，可刘也能够分辨得清他眼底的情绪。

是暴风雨。

3  
刚到酒店门口，翟潇闻松开攥着的手，拿了自己的包快步走向电梯。刘也随后踩着他的脚步也进了电梯。

房间门刚关上，就被按在门后动弹不得，原本捏在手心里的手机掉在脚边。

翟潇闻什么也没说，扑面而来就是一个攻击性十足的吻，蛮横的撬开刘也的牙关，从他口中夺取所剩不多的空气，口中的领地迅速被占领，刘也不得不主动张开嘴，翟潇闻对他的弱点了如指掌，配合着侵略性极强的吻，迫使刘也主动与他缠绵。

刘也被吻的快要窒息，双手撕扯着对面人腰间的衣服布料，试图争取一点呼吸的自由，翟潇闻终于舍得放开他，抬手给眼前大口喘气的人擦了擦唇边溢出的口水，又要继续下一步。

刘也被他今晚的反常搞得莫名其妙，推搡着想要得到一个解释“你怎么了这是”

蛮横不讲理的人停下动作，从口袋里掏出手机，点开一张动图，是他和焉栩嘉，继续左滑还是他和焉栩嘉，各式各样，面对面的，拥抱的，背靠背大口喘气的。

刘也不觉得自己做错了什么，但他就是没来由的慌张，吱吱呜呜又说不出一句解释。

翟潇闻重新把手机丢回口袋，搂着刘也，声音没有起伏“哥哥今天被这么多人包围着，直接就忽视我了”想起自己当时的手忙脚乱，甚至自己绊到自己的蠢样，心里的火苗又蹿高几公分一刻不停的灼烧那点自尊心，嘴上的话也愈加伤人“哥哥原本就是这么来者不拒吗？是觉得我一个人喂不饱你？还要去勾引焉栩嘉”

刘也被他不饶人的话羞辱，想反驳又找不到机会，急得满脸通红。

看着恋人着急上火的模样，翟潇闻停下言语上的攻击，给他机会解释。

“不是的，那都是舞蹈编排里的动作，而且之前你不是已经跟我讲过生日快乐了吗，我以为你不会在意”

翟潇闻对着他又是咧嘴一笑，直笑的刘也心慌“其他人怎么就没靠这么近，哥哥总喜欢找借口”

4  
接下来的事也是顺理成章，再没有解释的机会。

身上的衣服迅速被扒光，翟潇闻盯着光脚站在地上脸红的滴血的人若有所思，半晌后开口“哥哥这幅样子还有其他人看过吗？焉栩嘉应该看过吧！不然他怎么跟着了魔一样”双手游走在光滑的皮肤上，眼神逐渐变得晦暗“你有没有背着我，跟他做过”

最后这句话像惊雷在耳边炸开，刘也抬起头眼睛里满是难以置信“你真的是这样想的”用尽全力推开眼前的人，双手死死攥紧“不管你信不信，我没有”

翟潇闻被他推得往后退了两步，小孩子脾气又开始在心里翻江倒海，一个跨步上前揽着人脖子往下按，直把刘也按的跪在地上，抬着头仰视他一脸不解。

伸出手指揉了揉他红润的唇瓣，解开裤子扣释放出早已勃起的欲望，冷漠命令“那就证明给我看”

两人在一起以来，翟潇闻从没让刘也给他口交过，他舍不得他放在心尖儿上的人给自己做这种事，相反他倒是给刘也口过几次，刘也每次都有些抗拒，次次都哭喊着推搡他的头求着他别这样，然而今天显然是怒火，自尊心和那点儿卑微的安全感战胜了理智，他看向刘也的眼神再没有往日的柔情。

刘也看着几乎要挨到自己脸的性器，抬头跟翟潇闻对视“如果你非要这样，我可以做，只要你喜欢”

如果你觉得这样才能证明，那我愿意证明给你看，不是因为自尊心，只是因为爱你。  
但这些含义，翟潇闻根本没有心思去细想。

翟潇闻挺了挺胯表明自己的态度。

刘也低头深吸一口气，双手缓缓握住柱身，他能感觉到手里的东西明显在涨大，经络清晰可见。微微张开双唇含住前端，舌根无处安放的抬起，舌尖无意间扫过顶端的敏感点，换来站着的人一阵轻微抖动。

他从没做过这个，根本不知道从何处下嘴，想着模仿性爱的抽插，刚动了两下，牙尖不小心划过柱身，又换来站立的人一声隐忍的闷哼。

翟潇闻看着他生疏无措的模样，悄悄扬起嘴角，恶趣味得到满足。

他拍了拍刘也的脸开口“按我说的做”

刘也吐出嘴里的东西，等着下文。

“伸出舌头从根部舔到马眼，轻一点”  
“然后用舌尖在马眼打转。。呃。。呼”

听到指挥员的呻吟，刘也边伸出舌尖舔着龟头，边抬起脸去看他的表情。  
翟潇闻一手撑在门板上，一手划拉着刘也的背，微微仰头闭着眼叹息。

“然后张开嘴含住，对，不要咬，不要用牙齿”指挥员要急眼了“你下辈子的幸福可就在这儿了，悠着点”。

刘也听他这句话，翻了个白眼，故意用牙尖磕了一下柱身。

指挥的人发出一声“嘶”倒吸一口凉气。还是没跟他计较。

“用嘴巴裹住柱身，可以开始动了”

刘也听着他的指挥，开始浅浅的抽插，果不其然听到翟潇闻喉咙间发出的闷哼，于是开始往更深处插入，刘也感觉顶端几乎要挨到自己的嗓子，翟潇闻一手插入他耀眼的红发间拨弄，手上轻轻使着劲，开始加快速度。

嘴中的东西快速的进出，刘也到最后只能发出含糊不清的呜咽，翟潇闻按着他的头狠狠顶了几下，一阵抖动后尽数射进他嘴里。  
刘也被最后这几下顶的想反胃，嘴里浓稠的精液混合着来不及咽下的口水滴滴答答顺着脖子落在地板上，胸口也是一片狼狈，他皮肤本就白，经过一番折腾，浑身泛起粉红，映着胸口淌下的白浊，简直淫秽不堪，只让人想狠狠欺负。

5  
翟潇闻缓过劲后，拽着胳膊把人拉起来，抬手给人抹了抹嘴角，笑着开口“该我了”说完便拉起刘也的一条腿搭在自己小臂上，手探到人身后的隐秘位置，果然不出所料，那个地方早已一片泥泞，肠道分泌出的肠液顺着柔软的大腿根儿往下流。

虽然早已熟悉这具身体，但还是被他的敏感程度惊讶到“哥哥的身体还真是诚实”手伸到大腿上摸了一把，举着手递到刘也眼前“我还没开始干你呢！就这么迫不及待了”

刘也别着头不去看，双手搭在翟潇闻肩上咬着唇一声不吭。

伸出手指抚平穴口的褶皱，轻轻插入，另一只手摸到胸前的一点，变着花样揉搓拉扯，直到乳头变得挺立，捏着乳肉把乳尖送到口中不停吮吸。

单腿站在地上有些摇摇欲坠，刘也被翟潇闻的前后夹击搞得大腿根儿发软，只能攀着他的肩膀挺着胸轻轻呻吟。

翟潇闻误以为他挺胸的动作是主动，抬手对着丰满圆润的臀肉就是一巴掌，打的刘也微微往前颠，调笑着说“哥哥这么主动，是太久没被干想我想的紧吗”

刘也哪里被他这么打过，红着眼眶低喃“你今天太过分了”

没想到他会这么说，翟潇闻愣了愣神，随后迅速恢复状态，身后小穴里的手指插得更深，手上揉捏乳肉的力气减轻，含着乳头开口“哥哥还是好香，哥哥这里如果有奶就好了”说完还颇为遗憾的砸吧砸吧嘴。

“你快闭嘴，嗯。。啊。不要瞎说，你想要会产奶的找别人去”刘也又羞又恼。

“哥哥又开始说浑话了”

到底是谁在说浑话。

6  
前戏做的差不多，翟潇闻让刘也背过身趴在门上，扶着刘也的窄腰长驱直入，他对这套动作熟练的不能更熟练，被穴肉紧紧包裹着舒服的他头皮发麻，因为演唱会的练习，他们已经很久没做过，翟潇闻很想念这种感觉。

轻轻抽插两下就准确找到位置，被顶到敏感点时，刘也失声叫了出来，太久没做，身体敏感的不行。

翟潇闻故意使坏，顶着那点扭动腰胯，不停碾压研磨。

“翟潇闻，别。。别这样。。嗯哈，你动一动”刘也难受的要命，好不容易身后被填满，还要被折磨。他只能伸手套弄自己身前的勃起，以此缓解。

两人就这么僵持着。

手机铃声突然响起，刘也被吓了一跳，身后的肌肉不自觉收缩，翟潇闻被突如其来的紧致夹的差点缴械，亲了亲刘也的肩头让他放松。

刘也低头看了一眼手机屏幕，是焉栩嘉。

翟潇闻自然也看到了，他不想理。

“我还是接一下吧！万一有什么事通知”刘也商量着开口。说完便弯腰打算去捡起手机。

翟潇闻抬腿勾着手机，往后一带，刘也抓了个空，还整个人跪在了地上，手机在远处打着转。

“你太过分了翟潇闻”刘也声音里满是警告，挣扎着想要起身。

翟潇闻是害怕这样的刘也的，但他还是硬着头皮按着人的软腰阻止他的动作，咬着后槽牙开口“到底是谁更过分，我才是你男朋友，你跟我做爱的时候还想着接别的男人的电话”

“我说了，我只是怕他有什么事要说”刘也恨恨的扭头瞪着他。

“我管不了这么多，就是不允许”

刘也没想到翟潇闻这次这么不讲理，双手双脚并用往前爬了几步想挣脱开他的手，又被人一把拉了回来。

翟潇闻扣着他的肩膀让他直起身子，手臂横过胸口搂着他妥协“好，我答应你，但是你还记不记得你还欠我一个条件”

刘也回想了一下，点了点头。  
演唱会上播放的短片里，其实本来定的穿女装的人应该是他，但他实在没有勇气这样出现在粉丝面前，只能央求翟潇闻替他，翟潇闻怎么可能不答应恋人的要求，但条件不提白不提，只是还没兑现。

“我都替你穿女装给粉丝看了，你穿一次裙子给我看不过分吧！而且你还擅自把我们的合照发出来，我山东183壮汉的形象全没了。你弥补我一下也不过分吧”翟潇闻开始一条条算，说着起身把远处的手机捡起来塞进上衣兜里，转身从包里掏出一条黑白格子包臀裙。

刘也有些傻眼，他没想到翟潇闻竟然随身带着一条裙子就等着他往陷阱里跳，但是自己说出口的话不能不算话。  
伸手接过翟潇闻递过来的裙子，迟疑了一下弯腰抬起脚穿上，拉上侧面的拉链，刚好合身，他狐疑的看了眼翟潇闻:这人早开始算计好了，连腰臀都量的好好的。

翟潇闻玩味的打量着他，果然这裙子很适合他，刘也虽然瘦，但屁股上该长的肉一点儿没少，平时穿裤子就挺翘的臀部，这会儿被齐大腿的包臀裙紧紧包裹着，曲线一览无余。

7  
这时兜里的手机又开始响，翟潇闻没等刘也开口，径直接了电话“喂，嗯，他在忙，好”说完便挂了电话。

刘也好奇的开口“他说了什么”

“你这么想知道吗？”

“你怎么这么不讲理，他本来就是打给我的”刘也快被他气死。

突然响起的敲门声打断了他的思绪，带着询问的眼神看向翟潇闻，只见翟潇闻带着笑意缓缓走向门口“你这么想知道，不如自己亲口问问他”

刘也这才懂他的意思，慌忙想脱掉裙子，已经来不及。

翟潇闻一把打开门，面无表情的看着门口的焉栩嘉“进来吧，你也哥忙着呢”说完还故意回头看了一眼呆在原地的刘也。

焉栩嘉踏进房门就看到地板上的一片水渍，聪明如他怎么可能不懂之前发生了什么。盯着刘也看了半晌，直到刘也双颊变得通红才扬了扬手中的袋子开口“咳，也哥，我来给你送宵夜”

“没有我的份儿吗？”翟潇闻只要开口就很致命“只给你也哥送”

“翟潇闻你闭嘴”刘也快被他烦死，这人怎么这么讨厌。

翟潇闻拉着刘也的手，牵着他走到床边，冲焉栩嘉扬了扬下巴“放下吧，没事儿的话可以坐下看场戏，免费”挑衅的眼神一闪而过。

焉栩嘉到现在怎么可能不懂翟潇闻叫他来干嘛，不就是想让自己亲眼见证一下刘也在他身下的样子，宣誓主权吗！谁怕谁！

他挑了个最佳的观赏角度坐下。

刘也现在才懂翟潇闻想干嘛，抬腿就想往浴室跑，又被翟潇闻捏着手腕推回床上。他看着翟潇闻面无表情的脸突然害怕起来，这次不是开玩笑的。

刘也坐在床上挣扎着往后退，带着哭腔开口“翟潇闻，翟潇闻，别这样，不能这样”不管他在翟潇闻面前怎么样，可他还没有被别人看过不为人知的一面。

翟潇闻听着他叫自己名字，跪在床上一步步靠近他，伸着手哄到“别怕，不会怎么样的，这不是你要的吗？”

“我不要这样”刘也转身想从另一边逃走，却被翟潇闻扑上来摁在身下。

之前已经做过扩张，小穴还是湿润的。

翟潇闻伸手撩起他的裙子，手搂在他腰腹处往上带了带，让他把屁股抬起来，解开自己的裤子，然后掰开臀肉让小穴暴露在空气中，毫不犹豫的插了进去。

刘也趴在床上塌着腰，双手紧紧攥着身下皱成一团乱麻的床单。翟潇闻找到他的敏感点轻而易举。

“哈。。啊。翟潇闻，出去，不要这样羞辱我，啊啊啊。。”刘也不敢抬头，焉栩嘉就坐在他对面的椅子上盯着他。

“我不是在羞辱你”说完整根抽出，又重重的插入。瞥了眼焉栩嘉，又继续自己的事。

刘也被身后的抽插撞得不断往前颠簸，晃着一头红发呜咽“慢一点。。嗯啊啊。慢一点，翟潇闻”

“慢不了了哥哥”翟潇闻俯下身让自己的身体跟他的身体紧紧贴在一起，一只胳膊绕过他的脖颈抬着他的下巴，让人扭过头跟他接吻。

身下的动作不断在加快，刘也一想到屋里还有个人在注视着他们，快感混着羞耻感就一波一波涌上来，激得他大脑中什么也思考不了，一心想要索取更多。

一边伸长脖颈跟翟潇闻唇齿相交，一边晃动着腰肢呻吟“翟潇闻。。嗯嗯。哈。。快一点，再快一点，好舒服。。嗯啊”

他现在已经顾不得什么礼义廉耻，伸手不断套弄着自己身下勃起的性器。

房间里只剩下呻吟声，肉体碰撞的声音和交合处发出的水渍声。

翟潇闻低头看了一眼两人相交的地方，肠液被抽出的动作带的往外翻涌，被抽插的动作捣的泛起一层白沫，顺着刘也的大腿根儿流到床单上，身下湿了一片。

涨红充血的性器在雪白挺翘的臀缝间来回进出，鲜明的对比刺激的翟潇闻红了眼，掐着刘也的胯骨狠狠抽插数十下，刘也被他撞的无力撑住自己的身体，狼狈的趴在床上，臀尖上红了一片。

翟潇闻搂着他直起身子，胸膛贴着后背，手握着刘也身前的勃起套弄，咬着他的肩膀全数射在了他体内。  
刘也说不清自己是被操干着到达高潮的还是被翟潇闻最后的几下安抚刺激的，他挺着腰向后扬起脖子，整个人拉成一条漂亮的弧线，从脚趾到腰腹都在痉挛着。翟潇闻搂着他不让他倒下去，捏着下巴跟人交换唾液。

8  
焉栩嘉见戏已经演完了，冷着脸抬腿准备往外走。

翟潇闻笑着瞥了一眼他下身的隆起的一大包“看着都起反应了，要不要来试试”

停下脚步，带着玩味的笑开口“好啊，只要你舍得”

“我当然舍不得”翟潇闻真的很致命“但是为了让他知道到底谁更厉害，我不介意你来一次”

刘也瞪大了眼睛在他们两个之间来回流转，难以置信的开口“你们两个在说什么？我不要，这太荒唐了。”

“宝贝听话，我这是为了让你彻底断了念想”翟潇闻轻声哄着他。

“可我根本就没想过”刘也声嘶力竭的喊出声，豆大的泪珠夺眶而出，他已经没办法逃了，但还是倔强的想反驳。

“已经由不得你了，我给过你机会选择”翟潇闻起身把位子让给焉栩嘉，自己坐在床边看着。

焉栩嘉选择了跟翟潇闻不同的体位，他把刘也翻过来面对着他，把人几乎对折，他想记住他动情时的每个表情，然后拉开裤子拉链让自己的性器顶端在穴口打转。

刘也扭着头盯着翟潇闻，眼泪顺着脸颊滴在被单上，快速被吸收，只留下一块深色的印记。

焉栩嘉看着他这个样子心里不是滋味，猛的挺胯插入，刘也没做好准备，被这一动作刺激的长大嘴，挺起腰，像只搁浅的鱼拼命呼吸，伸长手臂想去够翟潇闻。

纵然翟潇闻心再硬，看到恋人这个样子也不忍心，可说出去的话泼出去的水，他只能握着刘也的手放在嘴边亲吻安慰他。

焉栩嘉更难受了，他喜欢刘也，不比翟潇闻晚，爱也不比他少，可刘也到底还是没选择自己，转身投入翟潇闻怀里。

天知道他在演唱会上跟他面对面近距离交换呼吸时有多紧张，转过身背对背心脏还在剧烈的跳动，他只能大口喘气缓解这种感觉，生日祝福时也快一步站到他身边去，为此还雀跃不已，没忍住自己高冷的形象伸手只想把他搂在怀里，哪怕是片刻。

呵，如果不是因为翟潇闻可怜的安全感测试，他可能永远不会有机会跟刘也做这种事，他知道刘也身体一定很漂亮，可刚刚在门口亲眼见到他穿着裙子半脱半穿的样子，自己还是没出息的愣在原地。

哪怕一次吧！他叹息。  
就这一次不按照理性去选择，老天爷会原谅他吧。  
至少让他能够拥有这样两人都深刻的记忆。

焉栩嘉是这样安慰自己的。

他俯下身掐着刘也的下巴强迫他转过头看着自己，就这一次，只看着我一个人。  
低下头轻轻品尝他的唇瓣，他在梦里幻想过很多次这个场景，可他没想到日思夜想的人会是泪流满面。

身下的动作慢慢开始加速，焉栩嘉伸手抚摸过他身上的每一寸皮肤，让人把细长的小腿搭在自己肩头，扭头亲了亲他小巧的膝盖，大手捏着细嫩的大腿肉开始猛烈的撞击。

刘也看着眼前这个弟弟的表情怔住了，随即突然被顶到敏感点，捏着翟潇闻的手挺起腰。

“啊啊啊。。。嗯。翟潇闻”

翟潇闻知道这是他一贯的反应，伸手用指腹揉着他的额头无声安慰。

焉栩嘉看着两人亲密的动作，只觉得浑身气血往下身涌去，捏着刘也的臀肉一下一下准确顶在他的敏感点上，小穴已经被操干的烂熟，内里的穴肉还是紧紧咬着他不放。

焉栩嘉亲吻吮吸着他的大腿，留下一串红痕，然后挺着胯抽插着到达顶峰，大腿根抽搐着趴在刘也身上，手上安抚着他的性器，刘也的脚背绷的笔直，搭在焉栩嘉肩头高高翘起，最后到达高潮时脚尖勾着颤抖着双腿在焉栩嘉怀里低声呜咽。

9  
焉栩嘉最终还是没舍得走，他和翟潇闻一起给刘也清理干净，三个人一起冲了澡，抱着刘也回到床上时，三个人又滚到一起。

刘也被两人夹在中间前后刺激着，高潮了一次又一次，直到最后他已经射不出来什么东西，身前身后的两人还在不停忙活。

他记不清自己是什么时候睡着的，他只记得这是多么荒唐的一夜。

两人后来又给刘也洗了次澡，然后一人搂着腰一人揽着肩膀满足的进入梦乡。

焉栩嘉早上就要出发，他一大早小心翼翼的掀开被子，穿戴洗漱好。然后轻手轻脚走到床旁边看着刘也的睡颜，低下头亲了亲他的额头，抬起眼睑就看见旁边的翟潇闻不知道什么时候醒了，搂着刘也，睁着一双眼虎视眈眈的盯着他。

“我可能要食言了！我还是没办法不喜欢他”焉栩嘉看着刘也轻声说，这是对翟潇闻说的。

“哦。骗子，快走吧！”翟潇闻不留一点情面。

焉栩嘉又回头看了看那人的脸，打开门走了出去。

翟潇闻搂着刘也盯着天花板，他用跟刘也做一次爱来跟焉栩嘉谈条件，他知道焉栩嘉对刘也的感情，他也知道刘也对自己的感情，可他就是没办法战胜心里那点卑微的安全感，所以他跟焉栩嘉说让他来测试刘也对自己到底是不是百分之百真心，但事后他不可以继续纠缠刘也。  
他也不必害怕焉栩嘉会出卖自己，他们俩现在是一根绳上的蚂蚱，况且就算刘也知道这件事，也不一定会怪自己，但焉栩嘉就不好说了。

聪明如翟潇闻，算计的面面俱到，可他始终忘记了预估人对感情的掌控能力。

爱情不像暴风雨，来的时候猛烈又急促，让人猝不及防，走的时候轻快又干脆。

剪不断理还乱，这才是感情。

始终拖泥带水。

10  
下午在机场时，刘也仍然不愿意跟他讲话，翟潇闻只能跟在他身后，踩着他的脚印前行。

到达目的地后，他拜托何洛洛坐另外一辆车，洛洛是个聪明的小孩，一点就透。

翟潇闻死皮赖脸贴着刘也坐在后排，捏着他的手指道歉“对不起，我错了，我太糟糕了”

刘也好不容易肯抬眼看他“是吗？哪里糟糕？”

“疑心，不相信你，不尊重你”说到后面声音越来越小“这么糟糕的我，你还愿意喜欢我吗”骄傲如翟潇闻也有怯懦的时候。

刘也捏着他的手，亲了一下他的手背，翟潇闻受宠若惊，刘也平时哪里肯做这种肉麻的事。

“我说过只要你喜欢，我就愿意做，不管什么事，听明白了嘛”

翟潇闻这次终于听懂他话里的意思，之前自己被疑心冲昏头脑，只一心觉得他这句话是在赌气，原来是最甜蜜的告白。

刘也扭头看了眼外面的天空，晴空万里。

昨夜那个房间里的暴风雨早已过去。


End file.
